Percabeth Versus Perachel:Last Olympian Continuation
by nikkistartemis
Summary: Let's say the oracle could be dated. What if Rachel's boyfriend was Percy? But does Percy really have feelings for her? Does he really love Rachel?Or is the person he was really meant to be with is his demigod best friend? Read this story to find out. I do not own PJO .
1. Percabeth for the Campers

**hi guys ! this story is about annabeth and rachel who both like percy well. ...compete for him. this is after the titan war but percy has rachel as a girlfriend. hope you enjoy ! **

* * *

Annabeth pov 

I was glumly walking through camp muttering about how stupid it is for the oracle to be allowe to actually _date_ somebody...

It just _had _to be percy.

Iwas on my way to my cabin until Drew came up to me."Woah,Annabeth! you look paler than that hades kid! What's wrong?" she asked. "Well..." I said jesturing to Percy and Rachel still kissing by the lake.

Then Drew started hyperventilating "oh gods...oh gods...oh gods...oh my gods!"she shrieked.

I'm guessing she likes percy too."oh my gods...this is a disaster!" she said. Yep,that statement confirmed it.

"for Annabeth !"she added.

"wait,what?!" I shreiked.

Then she rushed off going in and out of cabins. and everytime she left a cabin, chaos broke out in it. wow, i guess they hate Percy dating Rachel...

* * *

I entered my cabin and found everyone staring at me. Some were smiling and some were glum.

"What?" I questioned. They quickly looked away.

It was almost sunset when I entered the heard the dinner horn sound from the dining pavilion."Line for dinner."I announced to my cabin mates.

They sighed but lined up eventually.

* * *

After dinner,I headed back to my cabin and some of the other kids and me saw Rachel kiss Percy goodnight by the Posiedon cabin.

For some reason, the Aphrodite kids who saw didn"t shreik,squeel or smile in excitement. Some turned away or said "Ewww..." or "Not blending... "

After we all gathered up in the Athena cabin, I called lights out and went to bed.


	2. The Choice

**hi guys. sorry for the short first chapter, but this'll be alot more longer! Oh,and my updates will be atleast once a week. Every weekend. Hope you like this chapter with extra romance promised!****I do not own any PJO characters in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was enjoying the second to the last day of camp with my girlfriend Rachel.

We were sitting by canoe lake and were talking about camp. I kissed her for one moment as I thought about the time the whole dining pavillion heard about the aphrodite girls talking about the first time this girl named Julie Martinez kissed her described the kiss (wich was pretty gross for some youngsters) that it felt like yur brain was melting through your body,butterflies in your tummy,your heart skipping a dozen beats (in a good way) and like eating ambrosia and drinking nectar for dinner ,but without the vaporising part.

But I didn't feel that way when I kissed Rachel though, I just felt well...happy, I guess.I thought I'd feel something if I kissed Rachel deeper.

Nope,nothing happened...even if she was pressed to that tree trunk.

Weird. I thought a 'true loves kiss' would be...well,epic.

I suddenly let go of the kiss and stared onto the lake.

"Percy," Rachel said touching my shoulder gently."What's wrong. And don't play dumb on me,I know when something's wrong with you."

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong." I replied. "Percy-" Rachel said but I cut her off. "And hey, Last day of camp. You'll be going back to Clarion Ladie's Academy on monday. And it's already saturday." I said smiling.

"Oh my gods,don't remind me." Rachel said "They force us to wear these poofy skirts and speak in a British accent!" I couldn't help but laugh."Then I guess you better get ready for poofy skirts on Monday."I said hearing the dinner horn sound. "Race you to dinner"

"Your on!"

We were racing to the pavillion until I tripped half-way accross. "Get up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said holding her hand down to help me. Wait...Annabeth?! I blinked,it was actually Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain.

"Ummm...Only Annabeth calls me that." I said taking Rachel's hand uncomfortably. "Yeah,so?" Rachel asked,rather harshly. "I'm only used to hearing that from _her._" I replied.

"_Okay..._"Rachel said rolling her eyes.

We had dinner at the pavillion and when Rachel was about to kiss me goodnight,the other campers gave her the evil eye,but then I thought about what the Ahrodite kids said about the kiss after the conversation that everybody overheard:_it's not true love if you don't feel that way..._

I hesitated. The other campers sighed in releif. I stared at them. "Um...Clarisse didn't trip." one of the campers said.

"Um...Goodnight." I kissed Rachel on the cheek and entered my cabin quickly.

I layed down on my bunk and kept thinking about the things that the aphrodite kids said:_It's not true love if you dont feel that way..._

_If i don't feel that way..._I thought.


	3. The Gift

**Hey there!The truth is I could update about 2-3 times every weekend if I wanted to. thanks for reading!More Percabeth in this chapter! **

**I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Percy's** POV

_One extremely boring school year later..._

It was around the first week of Febuary when the teachers called a meating for all the students in the gymnasium.

One of my teachers started to say something infront of all the students"We will now be having a school break from Febuary tenth wich is on monday next week until March twenty-eighth due to the holiday seasons'ahem,Valentines day."

This announcement earned cheers from all of us. Finally,I can go to camp and atleast talk to Annabeth since we haven't talked since we defeated while the teachers were announcing,I noticed an _extremely_ and I mean _blindingly_ beautiful woman in the back corner of the gym who was wearing a pink greek dress.

Aphrodite.

_thank you...!_I she began to glow. Uh-oh. As hard as it was to look away from her,I shielded my eyes as she exited in a bright light.

Then one of the six-graders nudged my arm"Did you see her?" he said. I new him from camp,he was a satyr. "Yuh-huh..."I replied. I was curious about why she made the school declare no school for the month. Meh...atleast I can get back to camp early! But Rachel won't be there since she's still got school.I'll just send her a boquet of flowers and some chocolates for her maybe buy a gift for my mom(valentines is for **everyone** you love,not just your girlfriend or boyfriend, for those who think otherwise,don't be sickos)...and...and maybe a friendly gift,like a notebook perhaphs...meh, I'll just think about it two more days of school,and Ill be back at camp with my friends.

* * *

I was finally back at camp,along with a few other demigods who I knew that also study at Goode. I already sent Rachel some gifts since it was valentines day and gave mom my gift. I got a cute white teddy bear for at breakfast, when no one was in the Athena cabin, I snuck into the said cabin,put my gift down on Annabeth's bunk,and got out as quick as I could.I really didn't want to give the gift to Annabeth personally,1.I was shy and the campers might think otherwise, others might tattle-tale to Rachel and 3. Annabeth kept avoiding me for some reason.

I had breakfast anyway...thinking about Rachel's condition in Clarion Ladie's Academy.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After having breakfast,me and some of the Athena campers headed back to our cabin to prepare for archery class.

As I aproached my bunk,I noticed a cute little teddybear with a note next to it.

The note read:

_Hi Annabeth,_

_um, I got this for you as a friendly can we please hang out later at canoe lake,after sword practice?You never talk to see you there,I guess._

_From:Percy Jackson_

I hugged the teddy bear and whispered"Whatever you say,Seaweed Brain."smirking.

Then one of my cabin mates named Melissa Jones plucked the note out of my hand."Ooh...who's this from?"she said.

"Hey!"I said playfully as I chased her around the cabin. then two of my other cabin mates playfully held me back. Then Melissa stated to read when she got to the point of who it was from, I got lose of the grip of my cabin mates and plucked the note out of Melissa's hand.

Then Malcom plucked the note from out of my hand and I beagan to chase he triped me and read aloud"From..."his eyes widened as his expresion tuned into a grin "From Percy Jackson!" And the rest of the Athena campers went like "Oooooohh!" and "~Aeiiiiiiii!~".

I was blushng wildly."Oh hush." I said."You know he has a girlfriend." "Yeah,but who knows who he really likes?" Malcom commented. "Rachel."I muttered in reply.

"Let's get to archery people"


	4. Percabeth Moment

**HELLO again fellow percabeth or perachel shipers :D I would like to say this chapter has perachel,but no. sorry. enjoy! I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After sword practice,I headed to canoe lake, bringing my teddybear with me. I saw percy sitting by the lake. He tossed a stone across the lake,obviously using his water powers to make it reach the other side of the lake.I smiled."You do that often?" I asked. "Annabeth!" he said excitedly. "Well,duh,Seaweed Brain. who else did you ask here?" I replied smirking. He patted the ground beside him,inviting me to sit. I plopped down beside him."Why didn't you ever talk to me last summer?"he asked. I kept my mouth shut,staring at the lake. The truth was,I was jelous of Rachel.I had a crush on him...I never told anybody but I guess it was quite obvious to my cabin mates."I was just...um,buisy I ."I said stupidly."Well,since I'm here,what kind of _'hang out'_ are we having here?"Percy grinned"Wanna go for a swim?"

Percy dragged me into the water,Percy just surfed on the waves and as a huge wave passed me,the water blasted my hair so it covered my reached the end of the lake,dry. While _I_ was soaking wet! I swam to the egde of the lake. "You are _so_ dead,Seaweed Brain!" I screamed playfully.I was soaking wet!

I chased him around for a while. Then he stopped and turned holding his arms out wide."Come and catch me!If you can!"he yelled out.I ran at full speed but before he could turn,I slammed into him. Percy fell to the ground with me on top of were laughing. I opened my eyes to see our faces,like ,two inches inches man!TWO inches!

I was blushing was he.I got up and said "Uh...sorry." Percy replied "Nah,it's fine."The dinner horn sounded in the sunset. "Ugh...can you atleast ged me dry?" I asked made a gesture with his hand and the water in my clothes fell to the ground all at once."Thanks. Now You head to dinne while I bring this back to my cabin first?"I said getting my white teddy bear off the ground. Percy nodded"See you tommorow,I guess."He called before leaving.

I headed back to my cabin seeing some of my other cabin members in there who looked like they ran a marathon. "Where did you guys come from?" I asked. "Lake..."muttered one of my siblings. Then Malcom elbowed him. "WHAT?!" I shreiked. "Ummm...lest get to dinner."Malcom said rushing out the door along with the others.

"Stalkers..."I muttered to myself and headed off to dinner.


	5. Drew's big surprize

**Ola mi readers! Sorry for some mistakes in previous chapters,editing just won't work...Anywho,enjoy! Disclaimer:I do not own PJO**

**Percy's POV **

Early the next morning,Isaid hi to a couple of friends.I decided I have about a month to spend here at camp then go back to school at the last week of it and spend summer at camp...Awesome. After archery,(wich I failed at again),I spent the rest of the day with Grover and Annabeth by canoe lake. We chatted about past adventures and other stuff. But when it came to how Grover was doing at being "Lord of The Wild" or whatever,he wouldn't share much details.

Honestly,I don't know why free time is always before sunset. So we have ,like ,three hours of free time. I know for other kids it would be enough,but when your a demigod,ADHD just won't help make the moment last. Anyway,while we were talking,I couldn't help thinking about when Annabeth slammed into me yesterday and I was flat on the faces were like,two inches apart!Two inches!It was like...almost kissing? And the other summer under .Helens...I shook myself out of my thoughts.

We heard the dinner horn's sound echo through the sunset. "I better get to dinner. See you guys later."Annabeth she got up and headed to the dining pavilion for dinner."Let's go and get some grub."Grover said starting to get up."I'm thinking of having some spoons for desert..."He pondered aloud. We headed to the dining pavilion for dinner. I ate some roast chicken for dinner sitting next to grover who ate a salad. After finishing his salad,he started eating his litterally bit half of it off. Mr.D passed by our table heading towards the main he saw grover,he muttered"Satyrs...just why this camp is running out of silverware..." Grover didn't seem to hear. He just started munching on his dinner,I was walking back to my I saw Annabeth accidentally drop one of the notebooks she was holding.I tried to pick it up,Annabeth did the same so our heads bumped together."Oww..."We both stared at me. And our faces were very close _again_...We both stood up. I smirked and handed the notebook to her."You should really be careful with your stuff."I said. Annabeth took the notebook back saying " Thanks,anyway."She then headed back to her cabin and I did the same,heading back to my cabin.

**Drew's POV**

Oh my gods!Me and three of my sisters just saw Percy and Annabeth outside our cabin!They are just so perfect ,how could Percy even like Rachel? Perachel...?I don't think so,even if they do have something in common...

"Oh my gods!One entire month to make Percy realize he _likes_ Annabeth!And make him realize who his true love is..."One of my sisters,Julie said. "Great idea!"I said "What if we just do one big event to do it? And Aphrodite shall do the rest..."Isaid wistfully. My sisters nodded at this."And I know _exactly_ what event we're talking about..."


	6. Drew's big suprize revealed

**Kamusta mga mambabasa! If your Filipino you would probably understand that. Anywho, thank you alot for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fave author Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

_Febuary 10th...6 days till Valentine's Day...better hope my plan works. _

I was by the bronze braizer at breakfast.I scraped half of my fried egg and hotdogs into the braizer as an offering to Aphrodite."Mom,"I muttered a prayer to her,"Please, help me with this its for the best." I went back to my table eating and hoping.

Later that day, I aproached Chiron and asked if we could have a big Valentine's Day prom at camp for teens 14 and up. He pondered this and came to a decision ," Only if you and those who are willing shall organize this .This must be held either at the amphtheiter or by the beach." he said. I thanked him and said that I would inform the campers at dinner. But at lunch, I already brought the news to my gleeful cabin mates.

At dinner,I announced this to everyone and later on sent a letter to all the cabins each, saying:

_To all campers, _

_please do not tell Annabeth and Percy. This prom is mostly for Percy and Annabeth but also for you and other who are willing to set this up by the beach,please come to the Aphrodite cabin at 4:00pm cabin, we need you. All the other cabins, help us. _

_Senceirly, The Aphrodite cabin._

We didn't send one to the Posideon cabin and just told Malcom to tell the others so Annabeth won't know.

The next day, most of the campers and I spent the entire afternoon creating an open air pavilion by the beach for the Valentine's Prom. And on Febuary 12th,we added designs to some carpeting and heart paintngs. On the 13th we made the finishing touches like tables, drinks, etc. Hooray! It's ready! Only one night's sleep to go! And an entire day wait till 8:00pm tommorow... l:( Oh, well... We also made several gowns to give away and made some magical copies thanks to the Hecate promth shall be epicth!

At dinner, I announced to everyone they need a date to the prom, except for the kids. If they don't have one by the prom, we shall forcibly pair them up to Athena kids did some math and all the teens are a total of an even are boys and half are girls. I've already got that hot Apollo kid named Eric Jones as a date. And yeah...used charmspeak since I new he liked me,but was shy. After announcing, everybody got started asking girls out and girls started saying yes.

I spotted Travis moving towards Katie, but he was red and hesitating."Oh Travis, don't be shy, who knows? She could say yes. "I said then everyone looked at him. He cursed at me then aproached Katie."Um...Katie? I know your mad at me for that last prank,but I'm really sorry...uh, w-will you be my p-prom date? "Travis asked Katie nervously. Katie stared at him blushing. "Fine, apology excepted,and yeah, I'll be your prom date."Katie finally said.A huge cheer came from all the campers. Travis pumed his fist in the air saying "yes! "He thanked Katie and left to his table.

Percy glanced at Annabeth still in his seat as he looked at some boys who aproached the Athena table.I knew he was jelous. "If you guys don't ask anyone for the next five minutes,the force pairing shall begin!" I anounced. Percy nervously stood up along with some seated went over to Annabeth and asked a clear message."Hey,do you wanna be my,uh,prom date?" Annabeth nodded saying"Sure,Seaweed Brain."

_Hurrah!_

* * *

Now off to the prom preperation! As it turns out, the Valentines pavilion was ready, pink and violet streamers hung on the ceiling, there were glittery heart designs all over the pillars and shades of pink was reflected by the spottlights the Hephaestus kids made. The rest of the beach had blankets on it for them to rest after the slow dance and theres gonna be this awesome fireworks finalle wich shows some love designs and major ships/love teams. Some fictional, and some are true like Selena+Charles... they were so sweet. Sad to hear they died, on the bright side, I became head counselor. : ) #luvin' it

So, anyway, Percy and Annabeth is planned to be the centre of the dance. But if by any chance something causes it to not happen, it's gonna be an epic fail. I feel soooo excited. Well,time to head to only one more day before the main event...


	7. Preparation

**Yello! Please forgive me that I updated only one short chapter last week. Internet was low... sorry. But this chapter is a little chapter is more adventerous. Hope you like it! Please read and** **review**!

**I don't own PJO .**

**Drew's POV**

Food and drinks...?check.

Gowns handed to all the girls...? Check.

All boys got casual teen boy outfits...?Check.

My ultra lacy pink gown...?Check.

Annabeth's gray gown with blue highlights...?Check.

Percy's hot blue shirt with matching black jacket with green highlights...?Check.

All campers got personalized outfits...?Checkeroo. : D

Looks like everything's ready for the prom.

I went down to the Demeter cabin and they reported all decorations and food is prepared...Food-done. I asked the Hecate cabin if all the special effects were done, they said yes...Special effects-done.

Did I forget anything? ... that doesn't work, valentines is 's like the second most important thing in this prom!

"All fireworks are ready...the hearts...Tratie...C+S..."Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin said and he mentioned other fireworks, "But,uh...yeah, we lost the finalle firework."he said nervously. I was drinking some hot cocoa then, so I spit it out and dropped the cup. After a few minutes of nearly choking because of cocoa...I said, "WHAT!? W-WHY?! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!"I said horrified . "Drew, the firework is almost ready, but we need greek fire for it. We're short on remixia solution that helps animate the firework and keeps the greek fire from spreading, making it die in atleast six seconds."Jake replied worriedly. "Without the solution, greek fire would spread across the if we don't use greek fire, well, it'd look...well let's just say mortal bombs would be like watching a five year old demigod fry Kronoss easy compared to a demigod firework without greek fire." "Oh...well, can't you just make more?"I replied in a small voice.

"_Drew_, we need gravel from the underworld, fire from Hephaestus's forges, water from the stxy, woodland magic and regular mortal alcohol and roofing tar."Jake the heck will we get all that?! "Luckily, we have all the supplies except for roofing tar." My horrifeid expresion turned into an angered one then a poker faced one."Of all the supplies...I thought we were in trouble. But did you HAVE TO MISS TAR?! TAR!? " "Uhm..._hello?!_ It's rare in Long Island! "Jake protested. "Oh you have River Styx water, but you don't have the _FREAKING ROOFING TAR_?!" "Ugh, It's complicated, don't get it."

I took a shaky breath."Can you_ atleast_ scout out to find some tar? "I asked. " " , at best, it'll take for about...three hours minimum?"Jake said nervously. I flinched. "Well...we have about eight hours before the prom, so I sudgest you GET MOVING!"I shreiked. Jake ran back into the cabin and later came out with two other demigods. One of them was holding a radar thingy. "Lucky us, "said the guy with the radar "theres some tar in the hills of , we have to dig through Rachel's cave house for a shortcut.I guess we'll take tha long w-" "How is that unfortunate? "I said"We do hate Rachel." "So how will Delphi, Chiron and Apollo react?Plus we _made_ that cave."replied the other Hephaestus kid. "Oh..."I muttered."Well, uh...get to work, then. Guys, this prom could help you with your girls." The Hephaestus kids rolled their eyes but got to work eventually.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Me and two of my siblings got started on digging at the back side of the hill,with permission from Chiron of course.

we did our best to not hit Rachel's cave-house.

After an hour or so of digging,we found a black sticky substance that's almost harvested that substance and smelted it in the forge so it would turn into tar got working on the Remixia solution:we stirred a few substances together ,strapped the solids together...and did a bunch of other stuff.

When the solution was done,we poured the mushy grey liquid into a bowl containing gun-powder,mixed it carefully,added a few more ingredients and put it all together in the fireworks container.

We went to the beach and set it in place,connecting it to the detonator.

_Perfecto! _And i'ts almost sundown!Oh,my gods! It's almost sundown! I hurriedly reported to Drew,who was releived. Then I rushed to my cabin and rummaged through my bunk to find my suit. Well...Drew gave me this cool black jacket with red and yellow highlights and a dark blue shirt, witch looked like the color black since it's so dark a shade,with small flame designs.I paired it with some black jeans and dark brown shoes...just as Drew told me to do. I set them on my bunk,carefull that it won't get messy 'cause I really wanna impress my date Chloe Arellano,a really pretty Athena kid who's mom is half-american was a really good friend of mine that I had a crush ,I chose to ask Chloe to the prom before getting paired up forcefully with someone i'm not into...right after I heard about Drew's force-pairing-threat.

I then ran back to dinner,and at 7:30,I got dressed ten minutes before the prom even started,I picked up Chloe by her looked stunning with her black eyes and soft brown hair that flowed down her wore a sparkly light-blue gown with matching blue shoes and a blue purse. Wow...when she said she liked blue,must've meant she _really_ liked blue.

Well...of to the prom!

* * *

**Hey guys,sorry for this non-percabeth-or-perachel chapter! I'm probably gonna update tommorow,but if I don't,It'll be next weekend. Plus,the next chapter is gonna be the story of the prom. And there's gonna be a special final surprise! Beware of the word final****. If you want to find the surprise,look for the word final. k? Please remember to read and review!'Till the next update. :)**


End file.
